<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nagito x Hajime by kayleebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291991">Nagito x Hajime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebee/pseuds/kayleebee'>kayleebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebee/pseuds/kayleebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of fluff maybe some smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime had woken up to a fluffy white haired boy staring down at him.<br/>"Nagito"<br/>"Oh your up, I was told stay with you to see if you were okay"<br/>"Thanks for that"<br/>"Your welcome, here let me help you up"<br/>Nagito reached his hand down but accidentally tripped and fell right on top of Hajime.<br/>"Sorry, Hajime"<br/>"It's fine just get off of me"<br/>Nagito rolls off of Hajime into the sand then they both get up.<br/>"Hold on before we go let me get the sand off you, and you get it off of me"<br/>"You don't have to brush sand off a piece of trash like me hajime, but I would love to brush you off if you would allow it"<br/>"Just shut up and let me do it"<br/>"O-Okay"<br/>Hajime brushed all the sand off Nagito's clothes then he touched his hair.<br/>"Oh wow"<br/>"what is it Hajime"<br/>"I didn't expect your hair to be so soft"<br/>"you think it's soft"<br/>"yeah like a cloud"<br/>"I've never thought my hair was soft"<br/>"Well, I'm done so we can go"<br/>"Oh right, lets go"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding The Cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>finally finished the second chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked where everyone was then Monomi started talking<br/>“Hello students as some of you know monokuma will not be joining us so it should be a very hopeful experience”<br/>“Pupupu, are you sure that I’m not going to be here”<br/>“MONOKUMA GET BACK IN THE BASEMENT”<br/>“You can’t make me”<br/>Monomi started to chase monokuma around until she pressed a button and a cage dropped down on Monokuma.<br/>“Sorry about that students, anyways all of you will be getting your own cabin, except for Nagito and Hajime you two will be sharing”<br/>“Your a horrible sister you know that right”<br/>“Oh be quiet Monokuma”<br/>Monomi dragged Monokuma off and left everyone to find their cabin.<br/>“Of course our cabin number is seven”<br/>“Just my luck again I guess”<br/>“Lets just walk in”<br/>They walked in and saw that the cabin had four rooms; a kitchen, livingroom, bathroom, and a bedroom.<br/>“The bedroom only has one bed”<br/>“You can sleep on the bed Hajime, I’ll sleep on the floor”<br/>“Don’t do that”<br/>“Oh right you want me to go as far away as possible, so the beach”<br/>“Nagito no”<br/>“The bathroom”<br/>“No” <br/>“The-”<br/>“Your sleeping in the same bed as me”<br/>“B-But”<br/>“No buts, now get changed so we can have a fun time at the beach”<br/>“O-Okay I’ll get ready”<br/>“Before you change let me change first”<br/>“Okay I’ll wait outside the door”<br/>“Yeah, you do that”<br/>Nagito went out of the bedroom and put on a black tanktop and shorts, then Nagito walked in.<br/>“Hey Hajime”<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“Why does my dresser only have crop tops and short shorts”<br/>“How am I supposed to know”<br/>“What am I supposed to wear”<br/>“I don’t know just pick something out”<br/>“O-Okay”<br/>Nagito came out wearing a white crop top and short jean shorts. Hajime felt his face heating up.<br/>“W-Wow they are short”<br/>“Yeah I’m just going to use my jacket to cover up”<br/>“N-No, don’t do that”<br/>“Why”<br/>Hajime had thought that he looked good so he just blurted that out without thinking so he just made up something quick.<br/>“Y-You could overheat”<br/>“If I start to overheat I will take it off okay”<br/>“Fine let's just go”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Day On The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went outside and met up with Chiaki.<br/>“Hey Hajime, Nagito”<br/>“Hey Chiaki”<br/>“What are you guys doing”<br/>“We are just hanging around”<br/>“And Nagito, your outfit”<br/>“Yeah, for some reason all my outfits are like this”<br/>“Oh, well have fun you two”<br/>“Bye”<br/>They sit down in the sand and Nagito starts to make a pile, a few minutes later he takes off his jacket and continues with his pile, then Hajime decides to join in.<br/>“Hey Nagito”<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“Do you want to go in the water for a little bit”<br/>“Sure, but I will only go ankle deep”<br/>“Okay that's fine by me”<br/>They go into the ocean and see Gundham and Sonia talking to dolphins while Soda is crying on the beach because he can’t get to Sonia because he can’t swim. Then Hajime felt a huge cold splash hit him on the back.<br/>“Nagito”<br/>“Um… yes?”<br/>Hajime splashed Nagito in the face and his hair flattened into his face.<br/>“And I can’t see anymore”<br/>“Just move it out of your eyes”<br/>“I am just hold on”<br/>Nagito had moved his hair out of his face then started to laugh.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Your hair, everything is flat except for your ahoge”<br/>Hajime reached up and tried to flatten the long brown spike but it kept on popping back up. And as he tried over and over again Nagito just laughed and laughed.<br/>“Yeah, you think this is so funny”<br/>“Haha, sorry Hajime but it just never lays down”<br/>“Let’s just go back to the cabin and clean up”<br/>“Okay it's almost dark out anyways”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Last night And The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked back to their cabin and took turns bathing and changing into pajamas, then they both crawled into bed and fell asleep. The next morning Hajime woke up to Nagito’s arms wrapped around him as he was fast asleep.<br/>“Uh, Nagito get up”<br/>“Five more minutes”<br/>Hajime laid there with a red face waiting for Nagito to get up finally after a few minutes he had woken up and began apologizing over and over again. <br/>“I-I’m so sorry hajime I must have moved in my sleep”<br/>“Why are you apologizing there's nothing to apologize for”<br/>“But, I invaded your space on the bed, I’ll just sleep on the couch so you won't have to deal with me moving in the bed”<br/>“Nagito your fine”<br/>“No, I’ll just go and leave you be”<br/>Nagito started to leave but Hajime grabbed his wrist.<br/>“H-Hajime?!”<br/>“Listen to me, I don’t care if you wrap your arms around me while we go to sleep so don’t apologize, okay.” Hajime said with a red face.<br/>“Hajime” Nagito’s cheeks were flushed with pink.<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“Your squeezing my arm extremely tight”<br/>“Oh sorry”<br/>Hajime let go of Nagito’s hand.<br/>“Also”<br/>Nagito hugged Hajime gently.<br/>“Okay I wont say sorry about this anymore”<br/>“Good now lets get breakfast."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After eating eggs and a glass of orange juice Hajime went to visit Chiaki.<br/>“Hey Hajime”<br/>“Hey, what are you doing”<br/>“Playing tetris”<br/>“Oh”<br/>“What's wrong”<br/>“I’ve been feeling weird around Nagito recently”<br/>“Everyone feels weird around Nagito, because he’s Nagito”<br/>“No not the normal weird feeling it’s like butterflies in my stomach and my face gets all hot”<br/>“Wait, so you have butterflies in your stomach and your face gets all hot, maybe you're crushing on him”<br/>“What!?” So many thoughts were going through Hajime’s head then he just blurted something out.<br/>“How many sides does an octagon have, and how am I crushing on him!”<br/>“Well for your first question it’s eight and for the next question I have no clue”<br/>“I need to think this over”<br/>“Well while your thinking about it do you want to play tetris with me”<br/>“Sure”<br/>They played tetris for the rest of the day but Hajime just couldn’t get the idea of liking Nagito out of his head then it was dark out so he went back to the cabin where he saw Nagito.<br/>“Hey Hajime”<br/>“Hey”<br/>“Is something wrong you look stressed”<br/>“No nothings wrong”<br/>“Well do you have time to go with me somewhere tomorrow”<br/>“Where are we going”<br/>“You will see”<br/>“Okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went to bed and the next day Hajime woke up a loud noise in the kitchen so he went to see what it was. When he went into the kitchen he saw Nagito lying on the floor with plastic plates everywhere.<br/>“Nagito are you okay”<br/>“Yeah I was trying to find the granola bars but accidentally opened the wrong cabinet and the plates went everywhere”<br/>“I see, how about I help you pick these up and we will eat cereal or something else”<br/>“No I don’t have time I’ll just take a granola bar”<br/>“Okay, but first lets pick up this mess”<br/>They both picked up the plates and Nagito then grabbed a granola bar and rushed out the door leaving Hajime full of questions. A few minutes later Hajime heard an announcement on the speaker outside then Monomi started talking.<br/>“Hello students I just upgraded your monopads so you can text to each other so enjoy this little upgrade and have fun.”<br/>Hajime took out his phone and started texting Chiaki.<br/>Hey<br/>Hey :)<br/>Nagito asked me to come with him somewhere today but rushed off somewhere this morning.<br/>Really?<br/>Yeah I wanted to get your thoughts about this<br/>IDK, maybe he’s going to ask you out ;)<br/>I'm being serious<br/>So am I<br/>What should I say if he does<br/>That's up to you, go with what your heart thinks is right :)<br/>My heart says yes but my mind doesn't know<br/>Go with your heart because your mind doesn't work right<br/>What, my mind works fine<br/>Hajime you literally asked me how many sides an octagon had, so use your heart<br/>=/ bye<br/>:) bye talk to you later<br/>“Maybe chiaki is right”<br/>Nagito suddenly bursts through the door and took Hajime by the hand and started to walk with him”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where are we going”<br/>“You will see”<br/>Nagito led Hajime to a picnic table with a fruit bowl and a ton of flowers surrounding the area. <br/>“Nagito, what is this place I’ve never seen it while exploring the island”<br/>“Well I got some of our classmates to help me set this up for us, so do you like it”<br/>“Like it? I love it, thank you for doing this for me”<br/>“It’s nothing”<br/>“Nothing? This is a masterpiece”<br/>“Well thank you for liking it, now let's sit and enjoy ourselves”<br/>“Right”<br/>They both sat down and enjoyed the fruit baskets and the scenery, Nagito then started to take flowers and tie them together.<br/>“So what are you doing?”<br/>“I’m making a flower crown”<br/>“Could you teach me?”<br/>“Sure”<br/>Nagito showed Hajime how to tie the flowers together and Hajime copied the process then they sat in silence while making the flower crowns.<br/>“And done”<br/>“Wow that looks great Hajime”<br/>“Thanks, but it’s missing something”<br/>Hajime then placed the flower crown on Nagito’s head.<br/>“There, now it’s perfect”<br/>Nagito’s cheeks were flustered with pink.<br/>“S-So what are we going to do now”<br/>“We could take a walk around the place and stargaze”<br/>“But it’s not even dark”<br/>“Well, it’s almost dark so we could find a spot and lay there”<br/>“Okay let's go find a spot”<br/>They walked around the island and finally found a nice spot of grass to lay in”<br/>“We made it just in time”<br/>“Yeah”<br/>“There beautiful”<br/>Hajime took this as a chance to speak from the heart instead of the mind.<br/>“Not as beautiful as you”<br/>“H-Hajime!?”<br/>“What I’m serious”<br/>“You don’t really mean that do you?”<br/>“Of course I mean it what do you think I ment”<br/>“B-But you could never love trash like me”<br/>“Nagito your not trash”<br/>“Yes I am, I’m trash to you ultimates”<br/>“Nagito I don’t even have a talent plus even if I did, I would still love you”<br/>N-No, you d-don’t mean it”<br/>“Nagito!”<br/>Hajime grabbed Nagito by the shoulders and kissed him a little too hard on the lips.<br/>“Sorry, I’ve never kissed anyone before”<br/>“S-So you do love me”<br/>“Yes Nagito more than anyone”<br/>“What about your best friend Chiaki”<br/>“Yes I love you more than her”<br/>“T-Then”<br/>Nagito leaned over and gently kissed Hajime on the lips.<br/>“H-Ha, your definitely the better kisser”<br/>“We better go it’s getting late”<br/>They both got up and went back to their cabin with butterflies in their stomachs and the feeling of relief at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this chapter is so short, also sorry for taking so long I've been caught up with school <br/>(mostly geometry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Hajime woke up to the fuzzy haired boy laying on his chest, then he gently woke him up.<br/>“Are you awake now”<br/>“A bit”<br/>“Okay I’m going to get up now, okay”<br/>“W-Wait”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Can’t we stay like this for a bit longer”<br/>“I guess so”<br/>Hajime stayed rubbing Nagito’s head while they both attempted to wake up fully, a few minutes had passed and Nagito got up and got dressed then Hajime got up and did the same. Then Nagito started talking.<br/>“So, when are we going to tell everyone that we’re dating”<br/>“I’m thinking about today”<br/>“Okay, but how should we tell them”<br/>“We could just say it, then I could give you an overdramatic kiss,” Hajime said in a playful tone.<br/>“That's not a bad idea actually,” Nagito didn’t even notice the playful tone in Hajime’s voice.<br/>“I-I wasn’t really meaning it but I guess it will work”<br/>“Then let's go”<br/>Nagito dragged Hajime to the beach where everyone was, then he yelled something hopeful (use your imagination) to get everyone's attention, then he placed a dramatic but gentle kiss on Hajime’s lips.<br/>“So you're finally dating” Chiaki said<br/>“Well that was unexpected,” Fuyuhiko blurted out<br/>“Ibuki supports this”<br/>“I-I think it’s c-cute,” Mikan stuttered<br/>Everyone was fine with them dating and Chiaki started picking on them which made Hajime flustered.<br/>“Hajime are you okay”<br/>“I’m fine”<br/>“If you say so”<br/>“So have you two made out yet?”<br/>“C-Chiaki?!”<br/>“What I’m just asking”<br/>“N-No we haven't”<br/>“Bummer well I’m happy for you two”<br/>“T-Thanks”<br/>“Well see you guys later”<br/>“Bye Chiaki”<br/>Everyone congratulated them then left to do other things on the island.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-Well that was easy,” Hajime said<br/>“Yeah it was”<br/>Just as Nagito said that Chiaki came over with her game boy and asked if they wanted to come to the pool with everybody, they agreed to come with and as soon as they got to the pool Nagito pulled hajime where the swimming trunks were, they both grabbed one and went into a changing room to put them on. Hajime was done changing so he turned around and saw Nagito waiting on him at the door of the changing room, they walked out to the pool and Nagito sat at the edge of the pool, Hajime ran and did a cannonball into the pool and it splashed all over Nagito.<br/>“Aah, Hajime”<br/>“Oops, sorry Nagito”<br/>“It's fine,” *shiver*<br/>“Are you cold?”<br/>“What do you think Hajime you just splashed me with water”<br/>“If you get all the way in the water then you will warm up”<br/>“There's no way I’m going in the pool, my luck might act up and make me drown”<br/>“I won’t let that happen, here,” Hajime reached his arms up.<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“I’m going to carry you”<br/>Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito’s waist and Nagito wrapped his legs around Hajime, soon they were both in the water.<br/>“See this isn’t so bad”<br/>“Y-Yeah”<br/>“Ew guys in the pool seriously,” Hioko yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.<br/>“I-I’m just helping Nagito get used to the water”<br/>Everyone turned away with some giggling to themselves.<br/>“Well anyways do you feel safe enough for me to set you down”<br/>“I guess”<br/>“Okay then”<br/>Hajime sat Nagito and almost immediately he slipped and fell under the water, then he shot right back up.<br/>“A-Ah my nose hurts”<br/>“Did you get water in it”<br/>“I think, also I can’t see”<br/>“Well of course your fluffy hair fell in your pretty green eyes”<br/>Hajime took his hand and moved the hair out of nagito’s face<br/>“Thanks”<br/>“Your welcome”<br/>“Hey guys,” Akane yelled as she jumped in the pool causing a huge wave to splash everywhere and send a few backwards.<br/>“What the heck Akane,” Hioko yelled.<br/>“What, I was just getting into the pool”<br/>“You just jumped in the pool and splashed everyone”<br/>“Well my splash isn’t as big as the one Nekomaru is about to make”<br/>“Nekomaru, wait don’t,” yelled Twogami.<br/>But it was too late Nekomaru was already in the air then a giant wave started to crash down, Hajime grabbed Nagito to keep him near as the wave pushed everyone back, everyone stared at Nekomaru.<br/>“Oops, sorry”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little teaser for a long chapter coming soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pool had only a inch of water left in it so everyone decided to just hang around the beach, then Monokuma popped out.<br/>“Hey kids, do you guys realize how long it takes to fill a pool, plus we use fresh water to fill it, now say sorry to me and Monomi”<br/>Everyone said,”sorry Monomi,” except for Nagito which he said,”sorry Monokuma and Monomi”<br/>“W-Why did everyone just apologise to Monomi, this is why Nagito is my favorite, here Nagito here’s a sticker”<br/>Hajime looked at the sticker, it said hope boi on it, Nagito peeled the sticker and slapped it on his forehead, Hajime just stared at him and wondered why he thinks this guys attractive.<br/>“Hey Hajime look at my very hopeful sticker”<br/>“I see it, it suits you”<br/>“Aww, thanks hajime, I love you”<br/>Nagito places a gentle kiss on Hagime’s cheek.<br/>“I love you too dandelion”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello readers, I am currently working on a long chapter I am just telling you it will have Lemon/smut, I hope you starving fanfic readers enjoy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>